The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to probabilistic simulation scenario design.
The objective of many simulations is to identify and quantify the risks associated with a particular option, plan or design. While designing a probabilistic simulation, such as Monte Carlo simulation, the designer has the option of selecting a single probability distribution. During the actual simulation, random values are used to extract individual values for the variable from the given probability distribution. Then, a range of the final outcome (with confidence intervals and significance) is calculated depending upon the range of individual output outcome from individual record sets.